It Could Have Been His Last Night CroXKri
by HowA8outYes
Summary: it seriously could have been Kankri's last night, but the unexpected Cronus saves the day and ultimately Kankri's life.


It Could Have Been His Last Night

Fluffy – [TW: cutting, suicide, ect.]

Kankri walked into his hive, shutting his door behind him. He leans his back against the door, quickly falling to pieces in the safety of his hive. He slumps down to the floor, tears already streaming down his cheeks, soft sobbing sounds escaping his throat. Several thoughts crossing his mind, as they always do. 'Why am I ignored? I have no purpose… everyone else goes about their business blind to one of my infamous speeches. None of them heard a word I even said…'

He felt so… left out? And… abandoned? Are those the right words? Who would ever care about or listen to a… mutant blood like him anyway. He wobbly stood up, and walked to his bathroom, closing the door behind him. Opening the same drawer he always did when he felt this way. Grabbing the red stained blade he had somehow grown to love. He rolled up the sleeves to his sweater, flipping his arms over to the underside. Tears jerking again as he looked over how scarred they were, some of the most recent scars weren't even all healed up… but he couldn't remember when the last time was that he did this. It wasn't long before he was crying and pulling that sacred blade across his wrists and lower arms in a motion that had become easy to him now. His… ugly… mutant… blood rolling down his arms onto the floor, he counter and some making it into the sink.

Cronus was doing something he hasn't done in a while. He was on his way to Kankri's hive. He hadn't visited him nor talked to or seen him in quite a while. He thought it would be a pleasant surprise to go see him. He walked up o Kankri's hives front door and knocked. He waited and waited with no answer. He tried knocking again and even ventured to try the knob, which to his surprise was unlocked. Kankri has to be home; he would never leave his door unlocked and leave. He decides to walk in, and it was seemingly quite. He thought maybe he was taking a shower and neared Kankri's bathroom, only to find the sound of quite sobbing. Was that Kankri?

Cronus clears his throat softly, "Uh… Kankri?"

Kankri juts into his wrist a little deeper than he had meant to as he jumps at the sound of Cronus' voice. He winces, quickly throwing his blade into the sink and turning the sink on. "C-Cr9nus!" his voice was wobbly, quickly pulling his sleeves down over his still bloody wrists. "W-Why in Alternia did y9u just walk int9 my hive with9ut my c9nsent!?" He shakily, attempts to clean his mess on the counter off.

Cronus hesitantly answers, "Chief… Are you alright? I-I just thought id stop by to see you… since you know, I hawven't seen you in so long."

Kankri wipes his face of the tears, but nothing could hide his puffy eyes. "C-Can y9u just… leave."

"Leawve…? I just got here, do you… I dunno… need someone to talk to? I'm here. Remember? Ill listen."

Oh yeah, Kankri remembers now. He hasn't Cronus in so long that he had forgotten… Cronus always listened to his speeches, but he hasn't seen or talked to him in so long that he had forgotten. But now what was he going to say… "I'm s9rry Cr9nus…6ut I d9n't want t9 talk right n9w." Even though that was far from the truth, he would actually love to talk to Cronus. Maybe even get a hug… he does need Cronus right now.

Cronus already knows this isn't the truth, he knows Kankri too well. "That's a lie." He says matter-of-factly. "Please… I came all the vway owver here to see and talk to you…?"

Kankri doesn't respond, he stares at himself in he mirror. Blood is already leaking out of his sleeves on his sweater, his eyes still puffy and he even notices that he forgot to clean the blood on the floor up.

Cronus waits for a reply and when he doesn't get one, he reaches for the knob and opens the door. He opens it to find Kankri standing in dribbles of red, his hands balled into fists, sprinkled in the same color red, he wasnt looking at Cronus. In fact, his eyes were closed and he was lightly shaking too.

Kankri knew Cronus opened the door, and he knew he was staring at him too. He didn't dare open his eyes though. He opened his mouth to speak, at first only a shaky breathe coming out. "Cr9nus…"

Cronus took a few steps forward to Kankri, wrapping his arms around him. Not saying a word, just hugging him.

This surprised Kankri; he gasped lightly and opened his eyes. Only taking a second before he lightly hugged Cronus back and softly sobbed into his shoulder. "I-I"

"Shh.." Cronus hugs him tighter, careful not to hurt him. "It's alright Kankri… just calm dovwn…"

They hug like that for several minutes, until Kankri's breathing clams down and steadies.

Cronus breaks the hugs, pulling away slightly. "Here take this off. Let's get you cleaned up."

Kankri hesitantly nods, and pulls off his sweater. Revealing all of his upper body, and his still bloody wrists. Cronus is quite and gently uses a towel to clean off his arms, he doesn't question or actually he doesn't talk at all. He quietly takes care of Kankri, almost like Porrim would have. He wraps his wrists with bandages, then he pulls off his shirt and gives I to Kankri. Even though it would have been easy for Kankri to go get one of his own shirts he finds it sweet and comforting to put Cronus' shirt on. It's too big for him and smells like Cronus, and Cronus bends down and cleans Kankri's floor, counter, and sink of all the blood. Kankri just stands there quietly watching him.

Cronus finished cleaning his bathroom of every drop of blood, then he reaches his hand out and takes Kankri's hand in his and leads him to his living room. He sits down on his couch and Kankri sits beside him. Cronus pulls him close, wrapping one arm around behind him. "Vwould you like to talk… or just sit here?"

Kankri cuddles up against Cronus and his now bare chest. "Can we just sit f9r a m9ment…?"

"Of course vwe can Kanny."

And that was it, they sat there quietly. They cuddled, and stayed quiet. Kankri was just happy that he could be with someone, specifically Cronus, that would be this way with him. and he was completely exposed emotionally, no one had ever seen him like this. And this is the first time that hes been with Cronus and Cronus wasn't hitting on him. Thinking about Cronus hitting on him almost brings him to laugh a little. He sighs softly, "Cr9nus… I-I'm s9rry that y9u had t9 see that."

"Kankri, I should be apologizing… I'm sorry that I vwasnt here sooner to stop you. Novw vwhat I vwant to knovw is vwhy, if you'll tell me."

"W-Well… it's just… it's like n9 9ne hears me. And I'm unimp9rtant."

"Ah… I understand. You hawvent had me here to talk to for a vwhile. But I'm here novw and I promise that it'll all be alright." Cronus arm tightens lightly around Kankri.

"Yeah…" Kankri bites his lip, and turns toward Cronus so he could lean forward and bury his face into Cronus' shoulder and once again begins to cry.

Cronus wraps his arms around Kankri, comforting him as much as he could. Lightly rubbing his back and rocking side to side a little. "Just take your time…"

And Kankri did, he took his time. Until he was all cried out, lightly shaking and trying to maintain his breathing back to normal. And when he finally did, he sat up slightly so he could say to Cronus' face, "Cr9nus… thank y9u. I-I d9nt kn9w what else I w9uld have d9ne if y9u didn't c9me al9ng when y9u did. And I ap9l9gize f9r yelling earlier, I just panicked."

"Novw, novw, chief its fine. I vwish I vwould hawve come earlier if anything." His hand gently pick up one of Kankri's wrists, looking at the bandage covered wrist, and lightly running his fingers over the bandage where the cuts would be. Tears jerk at his eyes at the sight of this… his best friends wrists covered in scars that Cronus could have prevented.

Kankri looks at Cronus' face, searching his eyes. He sees the look of his face… and he lightly pulls his wrist away so that Cronus will stop staring at it. Cronus is his knight in shining armor right now, and he doesn't want to see that sad, somewhat piting look on his knights face. It could have been Kankri's last night for all he knows, that is if Cronus wouldn't have came along. Kankri drops his eyes away from Cronus' face. Then they sit, sit in total silence for a few moments.

Cronus breaks the silence to only say these words, "Kankri, vwhat if I said, I lowve you."

This stops everything in Kankri. He stops all movement, stops breathing and he swears his heart stops, but only for a moment because after it stopped, a shiver went up his spin and his heart fluttered back to life, warming the core of his body. "I-I… I w9uld say… that I l9ve y9u t99." It almost comes out as a question, looking up to meet Cronus' eyes.

And Cronus smiles, leaning forward to softly press his lips against Kankri's.

This surprises Kankri, he's never done this before. But there is no time to think, only to do. So he lets his feelings take over him, closing his eyes and kissing Cronus back. But this kiss is short lived, and Kankri thanks gog that it is, he's not sure if he was even doing that right.

Cronus smiles as he breaks and pulls away slightly. "I lowve you."

Kankri can't help it, a smile dances onto his lips, "I l9ve y9u t99."

"That's the smile I'wv been vwaiting for. I finally got it."

The smile never leaves Kankri's lips, "There is plenty m9re where that came fr9m."

~Feed back? Continue with another chapter or no?~


End file.
